Commitments
by dcmasters
Summary: This is a Diane/Nikki fic, thus it contains female/female relationships. You have been warned! More of a description as the story develops : xx
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters portrayed in this fic (unless otherwise stated). They are seen in the ITV1 Drama "The Bill" and are the property of TalkbackThames and Freemantle Media._

_Author's Note: This fic contains female/female relationships. If it is not your thing then please read no further. You have been warned! To all others who do read this, hope you enjoy it and please leave me a review - critisms and suggestions welcome. Kylie xx_

* * *

She stood alone on the small footbridge they usually met on after one of them needed picking up from the pub, the coldness of the dark night prickling her skin deeply. Where was she? They normally meet at 9.30pm give or take five minutes, but it was now getting close to ten. There was definitely no echo of footsteps around, not ones that belonged to her lover.

As ten o'clock struck, there still wasn't any sign. Surely she would have called if she couldn't make it. All Nikki wanted to do was meet with her and be taken home for some quality time, something they hadn't been able to have over the past few weeks due to work commitments.

Nikki closed her eyes and tried to rationalise in her brain where exactly Diane could have gotten to, before flipping her phone open and calling her. Sighing as her call had been rejected, Nikki leant on the edge of the bridge and looked down into the water, as she suddenly felt arms wrapping tightly around her waist. Startled, but trapped between the bridge and the other person, and unable to move, she closed her eyes and dreaded what she thought was next to come.

She then felt something strange, one of the hands wrapped so tightly around her waist, made its way along her arm and to her hand, spinning her around. Her eyes still closed, she felt herself being pulled close to the other person.

"Didn't think I'd forgotten, did you?" whispered a familiar voice.

Opening her eyes, Nikki grinned as she saw Diane standing before her, wrapping her arms equally as tight around her, then kissed her softly.

"Don't you do that to me again, I was worried," Nikki said quietly.

"Sorry, I got tied up at work, I didn't have time to phone and then I was in too much of a rush to get here..." Diane said, kissing Nikki with a slight passion.

"Mmm... well you're forgiven this time, don't let it happen again."

"Sarge!" Diane saluted teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah, alright. You taking me home or what?"

"Now there's an offer I can't refuse," Diane smirked, leading Nikki away to her car, hand in hand, "Oh, Nikki... we've got my son tonight... he's being dropped round in a bit..."

Trying not to look to disappointed at the fact that their quality time had just been thrown away yet again, Nikki managed to smile. "That's lovely," she said.

"Don't worry, you'll get your time with me when he goes to bed," Diane replied.

"That had better be a promise!" Nikki teased.

"Oh, it is," Diane winked, as she got into the car.

* * *

_What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know by clicking the little blue review button below :) xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews, keep reading and reviewing :) Enjoy Chapter 2! xx_

* * *

"Why is Jamie being dropped off so late?" Nikki asked as she curled up beside Diane on the sofa. 

"Travel time, plus he had a mates birthday party," Diane smiled, dropping a light kiss onto Nikki's forehead.

"I hope he's adjusted to the idea of us being together after last time," she thought out loud.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that darling."

"It's okay, it's bound to be hard for him to get used to, my kids are just finally accepting it," Nikki said sympathetically, kissing Diane lightly just as the doorbell rang.

"Hold that thought," Diane teased, getting up and answering the door, closing again once her son was inside the house, both making their way through to the living room.

"Hey Jamie," Nikki smiled warmly.

"Hi Nikki," he responded, smiling a little.

"Right, quick bit of TV then bed, and I might even let you have a sleep in tomorrow," Diane said, rubbing Jamie's hair lightly.

"Mum!" Jamie whined, touching his head, "Stop it!"

Diane laughed and sat back down next to Nikki.

"Drink?"

"Yeah, coffee would be great."

Nikki nodded and stood, making her way through to the kitchen, filling the kettle and flicking the switch.

Five minutes later, Nikki walked back through to where mother and son were seated, handing Diane a mug of steaming coffee. Deciding to test the waters, Nikki knelt down next to where Jamie sat on the floor as Diane watched on intently wondering what she was up to.

"Hot chocolate?" Nikki offered.

"Have you got marshmallows?" Jamie asked cheekily.

"I might do."

Jamie studied Nikki's face.

"On the bench," Nikki answered, eventually caving.

Jamie grinned and ran through to the kitchen, returning with a few and putting them into the mug.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Nikki smiled, going to sit next to Diane again.

"You're too kind for your own good," Diane smiled, putting an arm around Nikki.

"So I'm told," she smirked.

Nikki's head rested casually against Diane's shoulder as they both drank their coffee. Just as they finished Jamie stood and Nikki pulled away from Diane, she was still hesitant about how Jamie felt about them both.

"Mum, I'm gonna go to bed. Night," Jamie said, kissing Diane's cheek.

"Okay, I'll come up and tuck you in," Di said, beginning to move.

"No it's ok, you stay here with Nikki..." Jamie said, pausing, then added, "Night Nikki, thanks for the hot chocolate."

"You're welcome. Night Jamie," Nikki responded, smiling.

Jamie smiled back and ran upstairs to his room as Diane smiled at Nikki.

"What?" Nikki asked.

"Nothing. Just think he might finally be accepting you, that's all," she said, smiling, then kissed her lover gently.  
"Early night?" Nikki suggested, as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Thought you'd never ask!"

As the pair made their way upstairs and into Diane's bedroom, it wasn't long before they found themselves in bed, Diane on top of Nikki, kissing her neck as she slowly removed Nikki's clothes. Hearing Nikki release a quiet moan, Diane continued, pushing her superior's shirt off her shoulders and undoing the lacy bra, kissing over her breasts, then gently sucked her nipples.

Nikki whimpered slightly as she felt her partners teeth grind against her left nipple. Feeling Diane smirk at her response, she whimpered again, entwining her fingers in Diane's hair, making her stay where she was. Nikki continued to moan and whimper softly, as her lovers hand traced patterns down her stomach, getting closer and closer to where she so desperately desired to be pleasured.

"MUM!" Jamie shouted from his room.

Both of them sighed simultaneously, as Diane fixed her clothes and sat up.

"I'm sorry, I'll be as quick as I can," she said.

"Go," Nikki nodded.

Diane smiled sympathetically as she got up and went to her son's room.

Nikki rolled onto her side and let out a loud sigh. She'd waited so long to be with Diane and now she knew all the night was going to contain was interruptions.

"Nikki!" Diane shouted from her son's room, sounding frantic.

Nikki rose quickly and dressed herself as fast as she could and rushed through to Jamie's room, gasping at the sight.

* * *

**What could possibly be wrong? To find out, review and let me know if you're enjoying the fic! xx**


End file.
